Ses doigts sur le piano
by Ebony974
Summary: Une mélodie peut éveiller bien des choses en nous


C'est en écoutant RIVER FLOWNS IN YOU du pianiste YIRUMA que m'est venu ce OS.

Un grand merci à J.K ROWLING pour son univers et ses personnages

**SES DOIGTS SUR LE PIANO**

POV Draco Malfoy

_J'aurai pu passer ma vie caché ici derrière cette porte à l'écouter jouer cet air si mélancolique, j'aurai pu la regarder caresser délicatement les touches du piano avec ses doigts pour l'éternité. J'aurai pu… Si seulement l'idée même de l'aimer n'était pas une injure, une trahison aux yeux de MON monde…  
>Elle est si belle, rayonnante. Baignée de cette lumière, elle ressemble à un ange. La lumière du crépuscule avait envahie doucement la pièce signifiant que l'heure du repas dans la Grande Salle approchait et donc que ce paisible moment arrivait à son terme.<br>Malgré cette faible lueur que l'on percevait désormais, elle continue de promener ses doigts sur le piano. Elle joue les yeux fermés comme bercée par cette mélodie. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Cet instant de bonheur que l'on ressent lorsqu'on admire l'être aimé… Cet instant je le cache, je le garde en moi. Un jour je ne me cacherai plus pour l'écouter, un jour je me tiendrai à coté d'elle sur la banquette du piano apprenant certainement cette mélodie si jolie. Oui un jour je n'aurai plus peur, j'assumerai mes sentiments et je l'aimerai devant tout le monde. Un jour j'affronterai les regards et les remarques (et même certain sorts). Un jour je serai heureux avec elle, j'en suis persuadé.  
>Mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé…<br>La mélodie se termine, il faut que je m'en aille avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de ma présence. J'imagine déjà la scène : des regards gênés et des yeux remplis d'interrogations et de surprises. Non merci. Je serai obligé de me justifier et pour cela mentir. Je ne veux pas lui mentir, pas à ELLE.  
>Je m'en vais donc le plus silencieusement possible.<br>_

**Soudain la porte grince et il se retrouva nez à nez avec ELLE…**

POV Hermione

_Du plus loin que je me souvienne, cette mélodie m'a toujours apaisée. Maman me l'a souvent jouée lorsque, plus jeune, je faisais des cauchemars. A présent mes cauchemars d'enfance se sont évaporés laissant place aux doutes et angoisses que connaissent la plupart des adolescents.  
>C'est dans ces moments précis que je suis reconnaissante à ma mère de me l'avoir appris, me disant « lorsque tu te sentiras seule et perdue joue cette mélodie qui nous est si chère à toute les 2 et tu te souviendras que je serai toujours là pour toi ». Si seulement…<br>Certes rien ne m'empêche de lui écrire, de lui expliquer ce qui ne va pas, de lui expliquer pourquoi je ne cesse de penser à lui alors que tout me l'interdit. Encore faut-il que j'arrive à me l'expliquer à MOI…  
>Je joue donc cette mélodie comme à peu près chaque soir après la fin des cours. Ce sont mes seuls instants de tranquillité où je peux respirer et me vider l'esprit ou me le remplir en me posant des questions. Ah ! Voilà que je me remets à penser à lui.<br>Lorsque mes doigts caressent ces touches noires et blanches je me sens de suite apaisée. Les notes emplissent mon esprit. Je me sens alors légère et libre. Libre d'exprimer ce que je ressens, libre de rêver à un avenir meilleur un avenir radieux à ses cotés. Il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour m'imaginer en robe blanche à ses cotés entourés de nos proches. Ils nous féliciteraient et seraient heureux pour nous. Certains nous compareraient même aux héros de Shakespeare. Cette simple pensée me fait sourire. Nous Roméo et Juliette ? Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à mourir. Je veux l'aimer et être aimer de lui. Rien de plus. _

Le jour se couche. Je ne vois presque plus les touches du piano. Pas grave, je connais cette mélodie par cœur. Je suis capable de la jouer les yeux fermés. Je tiens à la finir. C'est idiot. Je suis toute seule ici. Qui va s'en apercevoir si je ne la finie pas ? Moi je le saurai et ça me gêne. Un des traits récurrent de mon caractère est le perfectionnement.  
>J'aime que tout soit parfait. C'est sans doute pour cela que je n'ai toujours pas osé lui déclarer mes sentiments. Ce n'est simplement pas le bon moment. Du moins j'essaie tant bien que mal de me convaincre. Mais la vérité est que j'ai peur. Peur de son rire moqueur, peur de son rejet et si par bonheur il ne me rejette pas peur du regard des autres. Je vois déjà la réaction d'Harry et de Ron. Ils ne l'accepteront jamais. MOI Hermione Granger une Griffondor être amoureuse de LUI Draco Malfoy un Serpentard. Quelle idée saugrenue. Et pourtant si vraie… La difficulté ne se trouve pas dans nos maisons respectives mais dans nos choix au quotidien. Je fais partie des « gentils », de ceux qui se battent contre Voldemort pour un monde meilleur. Lui est un futur Mangemort, jurant allégeance à ce maître. Quel avenir avons-nous ? Je dis « nous » alors que je sais pertinemment que je n'ai pas la moindre chance d'être un jour dans son cœur. Il me déteste tellement, moi et tout ce que je représente. « Une erreur dans le monde de la magie » Voilà ce que je suis sûrement pour lui.<br>Et pourtant. Lorsque je le regarde avec beaucoup d'attention (bien trop souvent à mon goût) je vois autre chose dans ses yeux. Pas de haine ni de froideur. Seulement de la mélancolie. Il a l'air si triste. Je me demande souvent pourquoi ? Comme s'il allait me le dire… Redescend sur terre Hermione. Tu es intelligente, tu sais bien que ça n'arrivera jamais. Bon, il est temps de descendre à la Grande Salle avant qu'Harry et Ron ne s'inquiète.

**Se dirigeant vers la porte, elle s'aperçu qu'elle était étrangement entre-ouverte. Méfiante, elle s'approcha doucement. C'est avec surprise qu'elle LE découvrit…**

-Malfoy / Granger ! avaient-ils dit en maintenant  
>-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche derrière cette porte ? Ne me dis pas que tu m'espionnes ?<br>**Bien que son ton soit fort, elle était plus surprise qu'énervée.  
><strong>-Je…je…peu importe. Désolé si je t'ai dérangée.  
>-Désolé, répéta-t-elle abasourdie. <strong>Elle n'y croyait pas, IL était là devant elle, gêné. Que pouvait-il bien faire ici ?<br>Ce qui la désarçonna ce n'était sa présence, c'était son attitude gênée voire timide. C'est la première fois qu'elle le vit (ouvertement du moins) aussi peu « Malfoy ». Elle ne pu résister au besoin de regarder son magnifique visage, ses yeux d'un bleu foudroyant, sa chevelure doré. En cet instant il ressemblé à un ange.  
>Quant à lui, il se ressaisi et prit enfin son courage à deux mains :<strong>  
>-Tu… joue très bien du piano…j'aime t'écouter jouer…cette mélodie est magnifique…<br>-Je peux te l'apprendre si tu veux ?**répondit-elle le plus chaleureusement possible. Elle ne pu contenir son sourire. Elle était tellement heureuse.  
>Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Hermione Granger ne le repoussait pas bien au contraire elle lui proposa même de lui donner des cours de piano.<br>Passé du temps auprès d'elle était ce qu'il désirait le plus mais qu'allait dire les autres s'ils l'apprenaient ?  
><strong>-Cela restera entre nous, **ajouta-t-elle comprenant la raison de sa gêne  
><strong>-Ce sera avec plaisir, murmura-t-il timidement.  
><strong> Il lui sourit alors de son plus beau sourire. Ce sourire pour lequel elle était prête à tout affronter.<br>Cette pièce sera désormais le jardin secret, leur bulle de bonheur. Ici, rien ni personne ne pourra leur dire ce qui bien et ce qui ne l'est pas.  
><strong>**Ils scella alors leur arrangement par un baiser. Un baiser certes timide mais rempli de promesses, d'un avenir meilleur.**


End file.
